


And that was enough

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti Iris West, Bad Parent Joe West, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Whump, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Joe West Being an Asshole, Long One Shot, M/M, No Barry Allen/Iris West, Not for fans of Iris West, Olivarry, One Shot, POV Barry Allen, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, Whump, anti-iris, anti-joe west, flarrow, iris west being an asshole, no west-allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Joe kicks Barry out for liking men/dating one.Barry goes to OliverNot for fans of joe or iris westA little language warning
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	And that was enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are having a great day! Merry almost Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and happy holidays!

I was late.  
And for a date too, not just training or something.  
Oh crap, Oliver is going to be waiting for me.

Just as I grasped the doorknob, I could feel Joe breathing down my neck. It sent a jolting chill down my body and I shivered and faced him.

“Where are you going?” Joe asked.

“On a date” I responded.

“Really? With who?” 

“It doesn’t matter”

“Oh really? It doesn’t matter what girl my son is dating? Is she like Ursula or something?”  
Joe spat out.

“It’s a guy and no, he is very handsome” I replied.

Joe's eyes widened. It wasn’t a secret that joe was homophobic. He commented all the time about it and that being gay was a sin or whatever. So did Iris. Honestly, I hate both of them but I currently don’t have anywhere else to live since my old one got blown up (it’s a long story) and I’m looking at apartments with Oliver at the moment.

“A guy?” He spat. “Who is this guy?”

“The guy I’m dating?”

“Yeah, now who is he?

“Oliver”

“You are dating who now?” Joe screamed. I had just let it slip that I am dating not only Oliver Queen, but the Green Arrow. Joe did not like Oliver at all so Oliver and I had agreed that they would date mostly in secret after a conversation about my reasons. 

“Yes, in fact I, Barry Allen, am in a romantic relationship with Oliver queen. you have a problem with that, Joe?” he questioned the other man.

After a slight pause, Joe responded with anger that shone in his eyes “Yes. He is a guy. And I hate that you are one of ‘those’ people. But also, you are dating a murderer. He was some frat boy in the past and he constantly lies to everyone. He Is crazy, and constantly goes around, shooting arrows in people. This is why you need some woman to straighten you out.”

“Straighten me out?” I chuckled darkly. “I'm a full grown adult. yeah, I might live with you at the moment, but you can absolutely not in any circumstance control me. I’m not just some voodoo doll or whatever that does whatever you demand.”

Joe sighed. “Break up with him, and go see a woman who will treat you right or I will cut you off, from Iris, from the house, and from my life.”

“I love Oliver more than anything in the world. he means so much to me and he has helped me through so many things so you expect me to break up with him? you are a self-centered physio bitch and not to mention Iris, who is just annoying and such an awful person. I have hated you guys ever since my mom was murdered, actually, ever since before that as well.”

“Don’t you dare bring Iris into this. Leave. I don't want to ever see you again.” He Pounced at me, like a tiger on their victim. my whole body pounded on the wall, as he held me with a choke hold against it. 

All this because of a man that I love.

“Get out!!!” Joe screamed at the top of my lungs. He raised a hand and all of a sudden the side of my face stung, badly. 

He slapped me, He fucking slapped me.

It hurt like hell.

“One last thing before you go, I would like to comment that I know that you also don’t like him because he is a boy. I know you talk about LGBTQ+ people like they don't exist. you talk about them like they spawn satan or something. I will date whoever I want to date, that includes a boy and that boy is Oliver queen”

with tears in my eyes, I speed out of the room. 

[Authers note: Oliver asked Barry to meet him at the arrow cave for their date. I just wanted to clarify that.]

After running all the way to star city and to the Arrow-cave, I collapsed and flung myself into Oliver’s arms, sobbing and gasping for breath. Oliver didn’t say a word, he just held me tightly in his arms.

And that was enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After my weeping died down, Oliver calmly asked what happened. After a slight pause I whispered “Joe knows about us and that I am dating a guy and he cut me off” Oliver just held me tighter. 

“You can stay here with me for now, and after that we will look at places tomorrow., if you are feeling up for it” He whispered. 

I choked back my tears and smiled. Oliver was a nice man. He was a keeper and I was so in love with him.

“You’re going to be okay Barry. we are going to be okay. We can deal with this in the morning, however I would like to go back to my place to sleep. It’s been a hard day for you.

Oliver held and comforted me the whole night.

And that was enough.


End file.
